Welcome!: Previous Versions
This page lists substantial or interesting differences regarding certain parts of Undercards.net compared to their current iteration on the Welcome! page. Homepage: The general outline of the homepage has maintained the same since early Beta, however initially the Homepage consisted of a description of Undercards instead of the twitter feed, game presentation video, or the game spectator mode at the bottom of the screen which was added in Beta 3.5. The server was also less powerful and so would reset upwards of 3 times daily. After Beta 5.5 a friends option was added to the top right of the screen, public chat was replaced with 'chats' in the bottom left which brings up a popup of all available chats, and the disconnect option in the top right was replaced with the on/off symbol. After Beta 5.9 buttons had their curved edges replaced with more simple rectangular counterparts, along with other minor aesthetic changes. Cards/Decks: Initial card limits in a deck imposed in Alpha 2.3: 5 for the same common card in a deck, 3 rare, 2 epic and 1 Legendary/DT. 7 soul types were added in Alpha 2.6. Effect cards were added later in Alpha 3.0. Obviously many new cards have been added to the game with new abilities as well as multiple reworks for soul classes. In Beta 4.3 colour coding of words such as Battlecry and Deathrattle, as well as the use of 'KR' instead of 'poison' was implemented. In Beta 2.9 the deck at the top of the list for players was changed from Determination to Kindness. In Beta 3.1 the deck size was increased from 20 to 25. In Beta 2.6 the limit of the same common card in a deck was decreased from 5 to 3. Super packs were no longer obtainable with 2000 gold in Beta 5.9, but could instead be earned via trading in 35 loyalty points in the quest screen. Battle/LV: Gold per victory was increased from 10 to 15g in Alpha 2.2. The LV and XP system were initially added in Alpha 2.4. The KR effect was added in Alpha 3.0, along with deathrattles being activated when a card is destroyed when being sent back to a full hand, and both parties being able to see the destroyed cards from a full hand. Ranked matches were added in Beta 1.0 Ranked was originally limited to 8pm-2am UTC+1. This was changed to 6pm-12am UTC+1 later on with a full day where ranked was allowed which was on a Saturday. After Beta 4.3 the game had enough players to have ranked open at all times. During Beta 4.0 the ranked mode was closed off to all players below LV 10, this was taken down to LV 5 during Beta 4.3. Initially when first joining, new players were given 3 packs. This was changed during Beta 3.6, players would no longer receive 3 packs upon joining, but instead receive a pack for every LV gained up until LV 10. Players above this would receive packs at every fifth LV until LV 80+ where packs were given out a little more frequently, and gold and dust were handed out at every other level. This was changed in Beta 5.2 so that players would receive a pack at every new LV except for LV 50/100/150 which would receive super packs and LV 200 which would receive a final pack. When leveling up the wins and losses were originally shown, however this was removed as it could be discouraging to players. Pictures on the play screen as well as ambient battle music were added in the Beta 5.9 update. Ranked rewards: Season 2: * Rank 0: 1 Final Pack * Rank 1-5: 1 Super pack * Rank 6-10: 15 normal packs * Rank 11-15: 10 normal packs * Rank 116-20: 5 normal packs Season 3: * Determination (top 25 % of rank 0 at the end of the season) : 1 final pack + a special icon for the next month. * Perseverance (rank 0) : 1 final pack or 10 shiny packs if you already got one final pack before. * Diamond (rank 5-1) : 25 packs. * Platinum (rank 10-6) : 15 packs. * Gold (rank 15-11) : 10 packs. * Silver (rank 20-16) : 5 packs Crafting/Quests/Packs: Crafting was added in Alpha 2.3. Packs are given out every level as opposed to the fifth level once reaching LV 11+ after Beta 5.2. Quests were added in Alpha 3.1 along with the ability to quit a game via pressing esc. After Beta 5.9 quests were changed dramatically, with more loyalty quests and rewards added, and time between wins before loyalty points were reset decreased from 3 to 2 days. Miscellaneous: Chat: In Alpha 2.2.5 chat was updated to make a notice sound if a comment is posted and your chat is visible, also keeps the last 10 messages and opens in the same position throughout the site. In Alpha 2.4 chat was updated to tell users when someone got a Legendary from a pack. Chat used to display the rank of the player until Beta 4.1, after this people must click on a name to see their rank. Originally donating would give a pack for every euro donated before the current fixed donation scheme was set up. There were also varying levels of donations, one of which could give you a final pack + hundreds of other normal packs depending on how much was donated. After Beta 5.5 chat was revamped substantially, the theme was changed and chat itself was made resizeable and transparent. Autoscroll was also disabled when scrolling upwards to view new text. Clicking on public chat (now renamed to chats) no longer brought up English discussion chat, but a window with all different chats on it. This also meant that you could have multiple chats open on the same page at once. The online counter changed from showing total people online to the number of people in each room. More emojis added in Beta 5.9. From Beta 5.6 to Beta 5.9 notifications in chat as well as direct messaging were removed until lag issues and other problems could be sorted. Friends: This wasn't a feature until Beta 5.5. After this people were finally able to directly message each other via new open chat windows, however only to other friends, which you could now add. Special Events: Special events are events with a specific goal within a limited timeframe. Events: * Frisk Vs Chara (2016/10/09) 'This week end you will be able to play at Frisk Vs Chara mode. In this mode, you will queue and play as Frisk or Chara and you can only play against someone of the other team. If you win you will get a DTP, give 1 point to your team and convert the enemy player. If you lose, you will be moved to the other team, and you will reset your DTP. Your goal is to get the most DTP at the end of the event to earn a big reward ! At the end of the event, the team with the most converted players will get 6 packs and the other team 2 packs. Note : You can't choose your team.' * ??????? (2016/10/28) Halloween themed Gaster event. Play against an opponent in a chaotic, glitch themed version of the game; hands are swapped, cards change stats, aesthetic, or even alter or disappear entirely as you try to defeat your opponent. All while under the added possibility of either you or your opponent being killed by a Gaster blaster. Themed cards were also added during this update Category:Rework